Heartless
by Major Wes Janson
Summary: Every victory has a price. One-shot.


Star really missed her hearts. More than her wings, more than her ability to cast spells, she regretted the loss of her cheek stickers. While occasionally they changed to reflect her emotional state, for nearly sixteen years of her life she had borne a pair of pink hearts on her cheeks, and now they were gone.

Some days she avoided thinking about them, keeping away from mirrors or other reflections. Other days she tried to replace them with paint or with makeup, but that was only a temporary fix. Mentioning it to Janna had led the other girl to give her some tips, and introduced Star to the idea of tattoos, a more permanent way to replace the hearts if she was willing to part with some money and accept the pain involved.

It wasn't really the hearts that she missed, however. Star mourned the loss of her innocence. It had been more than a month since she had destroyed the magic and "won." She had stopped Mina from killing all the monsters by destroying all magic. It turned out that Earth had a word for what Mina had planned. Genocide. Some of the worst monsters in Earth history had committed it, or at least tried to. Sometimes Star wondered if she would be lumped in those people. Her hands were covered in blood, or the magical equivalent. Glossaryck and Hekapoo had been supportive, but she had been the one to make the call, to end magic. Now they were gone, dead, whatever. The Magical High Council, all the spells, her mentor, countless other magical creations indistinguishable from living beings.

Mina had been stopped, but this would be Star's legacy. The destruction of magic, and the unprecedented upheaval of three different societies as a result. She had been on her way to remaking Monster and Mewni society already, her final act cleaved humans into the mess as well. Mewni and the surrounding kingdoms and monster lands may not be geographically vast, but the impact of their arrival meant Earth was never going to be the same. A month later, and things were only barely beginning to calm down.

Star tried to stay out of the spotlight, to avoid all the people who wanted to ask her questions or demand answers from her, but she wasn't going to avoid the blame. People didn't really like change, especially when it was forced upon them. Star understood that, but all she could do now was try to find a way to make things better, even in tiny ways.

Some nights she cried herself to sleep. She was frequently accused of being selfish, of doing what she did because it benefitted her and her family personally. Eclipsa, Globgor, and Meteora were together and safe. Meteora and Mariposa would be able to grow up together like she had promised. Her mother had reconciled and seen the error of her ways. And Star herself didn't have to pay the price of losing her boyfriend. But it was more than that. Magic was too dangerous, and had been abused too often. Mina had to be stopped from massacring the monsters. And if she was being a little selfish, well, that was some days the only thing that kept her going.

Marco's arms were wrapped around her stomach as he snored behind her. After everything they had gone through, neither set of their parents even questioned their sleeping arrangements. And Star needed it. Despite all the pain, all the upheaval, the blame, and the nights she sobbed herself to sleep, he was there for her. Her Marco. He didn't judge her, having adventured by her side for years and alone for decades in Hekapoo's realm. He knew that sometimes there was a price to be paid. But he didn't love her any less for it. Star leaned back into his warm embrace and his arms pulled her tighter.

When they first met, she had told him she was a magical princess from another dimension. Now she wasn't magical, wasn't a princess, and their dimensions were merged. It didn't matter. He was still with her, by her side metaphorically and literally. The future was scary and uncertain. But right now, she felt safe and loved. And that would keep her going. With Marco's help, she would do her part to make things better for the future.

A/N. Yes, it's another epilogue story. There are probably going to be a hundred of these type stories. But it got stuck in my head and I had to get it out before I could continue work on Ouroboros. Hopefully now I can finish the first proper chapter shortly. Almost there.


End file.
